chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario (universe)
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers The Super Mario series is a series of video games created by Nintendo featuring their mascot, Mario. Alternatively called the Super Mario Bros. series or simply the Mario series, it is the central series of the greater Mario franchise. At least one Super Mario game has been released for every major Nintendo video game console and handheld. The Super Mario games follow Mario's adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom, usually with Mario as the player character. He is usually joined by his brother, Luigi, and occasionally by other members of the Mario cast. As in platform video games, the player runs and jumps across platforms and atop enemies in themed levels. The games have simple plots, typically with Mario rescuing the kidnapped Princess Peach from the primary antagonist, Bowser. The first title in the series, the 1985 Nintendo Entertainment System release of Super Mario Bros., established gameplay concepts and elements prevalent in nearly every Super Mario game since. These include a multitude of power-ups and items that give Mario special powers such as fireball-throwing and size-changing into giant and miniature sizes. The Super Mario series is part of the greater Mario franchise. This includes other video game genres as well as media such as film, television, printed media and merchandise. Over 262 million copies of games in the Super Mario series have been sold worldwide, making it the best-selling video game series in history. In Chronicles of Illusion Characters Mario,.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Peach,.png|Princess Peach Bowser,.png|Bowser Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. Goomba,,.png|Goomba Koopatroopa,.png|Koopa Troopa Koopa paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Hammer Bro..png|Hammer Bro. Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Bomb-omb.png|Bomb-omb Locations Mushroom kingdom.png|Mushroom Kingdom Bowsers Castle.png|Bowser's Castle Gateway galaxy.png|Gateway Galaxy Super bell hill 2.png|Super Bell Hill Music *"World Clear / Ending" - Super Mario Bros. (Super Mario All-Stars version) *"[[Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)|Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. 3 *"Bob-Omb Battlefield (Big Band Remix)" - Super Mario 64 *"Story Mode 5" - Dr. Mario 64 *"Dream Skating - Mario World" - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Games with elements from or in Chronicles of Illusion ''Donkey Kong'' *Mario, who originated in the game, appears as a main character in the series. ''Mario Bros. *Luigi, who originated in the game, appears as a main character in the series. ''Super Mario Bros. (original version) *Princess Peach and Bowser, who originated in the game, appear as main characters in the series. *Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Koopa Paratroopa, Hammer Bro., and Bullet Bill, who originated in the game, appear as enemy characters in the series. *In Chapter 6, Mario and Bowser reenact the boss fights from the game. ''Super Mario Bros.'' (Super Mario All-Stars version) *The inside of Bowser's Castle appears in its design from the game. *The medley, "World Clear / Ending", which combines the World Clear theme and the Ending theme, can be heard in the series. ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (NA) *Bomb-omb, who originated in the game, appears as an enemy character in the series. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *The Super Smash Bros. Brawl remix of "Airship Theme" can be heard in the series. ''Super Mario 64'' *Peach's Castle maintains its original look from the game. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' *Bowser Jr., who originated in the game, appears as a main character in the series. *Princess Peach, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. speak. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' *Gateway Galaxy appears in the series. ''Super Mario 3D World'' *Super Bell Hill appears in the series. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' *The outside of Bowser's Castle appears in its design from the game. Related universes Also see ''Wario'' and ''Donkey Kong''. Want to know more about the Mario series? Visit the website below. *[http://www.mariowiki.com/ Super Mario Wiki] Category:Universes Category:Super Mario universe